Atsuko Katashi
Backstory: A Doppelganger, but not just any, no. Atsuko Katashiami is the fourth son of Katsuo Katashiami and Ayako Katashiami; Former Lord and Lady to the Katami Empire, and to his knowledge the last of his family line. The Katashiami family rose to prominence as a link between the shadow plane and others, earning their riches as spies and eventually establishing a lordship to control trade through southern Japan. Being of doppelganger and Shade descent, they were able to earn their way to a position of power through money and martial prowess. In a disagreement with a kingdom unknown to Atsuko, his whole family was murdered and his home destroyed. He was injured severely and woke up in a hidden room within his family's estate. He left this room only to find the skeletons of his past, and all that he knew and loved. Atsuko Katashi, fourth child and heir to the Katami empire, is a character of obscurity. Rarely showing their true form to anyone, his kind rather choose a preferred form that they mold and shape over time to suit their visual preferences. Under the veil of this enigma lives a breathing manipulator. One who lives only to suit their needs or the will of another. This, is the Doppelganger. Who they are, what they are, and what they can be all depend on how you see them. They can change what you see, change what you hear, even change what you feel. What they cannot change however, is who they truly are. Atsuko, is a prodigy of his kind. Taking deception to a newer level, his ability to mask his inborn strength and toughness has given him a radical advantage in hiding his identity to any he wishes. Preferring to fight little and travel lightly, his training in weaponry remains trivial. He instead embarked in the martial arts. Eliminating threats quickly and quietly, with minimal surface damage. His Dao has taught him many methods to harness his Ki, or inner strength and energy that flows throughout the world, and channel it into his strikes or utilizing it for a variety of supernatural abilities. Personality: Preferring to remain engrossed in his studies, he pays seemingly no attention to most other students. Other than the occasional inquiry of the time of day. His expressionless stares and often monotonous, boring voice attributes his lack of appeal in any sort. Despite this seemingly empty personality, Atsuko is uncanny in his ability with words. His hidden charisma is brought to light in his language and writing at the school. Pairing this with wisdom far beyond his age, any who know him on a more personal level know well of his calm, confident, and benevolent nature. Counter this with a rather psychotic and sadistic tendency, and you get some interesting results. Appearance: Standing at 5"11, Atsuko is slightly above average in height but is rather lithe for his size, unusually so. At only 122 lbs it could easily be mistaken that he is thin and weak. Sporting medium length black hair that remains covered by his dark hoodie, his unreflective eyes are the only rather defining trait he possesses. Tending to remain a dark brown, some have noticed the deep, glowing lavender hue they take on occasion. Aside from this however, his appearance is mundane to say the least. Skill: Academics: Gym: 3/10 Cooking: 1/10 Art: 9/10 Math: 10/10 Music: 5/10 Language Arts: 10/10 Foreign Language (English): 10/10 Combat: Human Form (Shapeshifter): Hand-to-hand: 9/10 Blunt: 3/10 Bladed: 4/10 Ranged: 2/10 Thrown: 5/10 Magic: 7/10 True Form (Doppelganger): Hand-to-hand: 12/10 Blunt: 2/10 Bladed: 4/10 Ranged: 1/10 Thrown: 4/10 Magic: 9/10 Schedule: 1st: PE 2nd: Advanced Calculus 3rd: English 4 4th: Music 5th: Biological Chemistry 6th: Yōkai History 7th: Study Hall Powers: Category:Student